


Till Death do us Part

by rejectedusername



Series: Gods of LS [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Demigods and Mythological figures, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, GTA AU, M/M, Ryan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: The Fake AH Crew are the gods of Los Santos. Well sort of. They actually are demigods or other figures from mythology. Except Ryan is something else. He needs the energy from the souls of the ones he murders. Then a new black smoke somehow stealing the souls Ryan needs for energy. This causes trouble for Ryan and the Fake AH Crew by association. Maybe it’s about time the crew learns who Ryan really is so they can figure out how to help.





	1. Trouble in the Maze

The Fake AH crew liked to say that they ruled Los Santos. Each member had a different gift and they liked to use those gifts to control the Los Santos. Some would say that they walked around like they were the gods of the city, and nobody knew how close to the truth that was. Each member of the crew was related to a god or a myth in some way. Most of the members of the crew were pretty open about their personal relationship with the gods, but not all of the main crew was.

They had planned a smaller heist for today, on the Maze Bank. Geoff had told everyone that they needed to keep up their thievery skills and they needed to keep the city on its toes. They were going to set the whole plan in motion as soon as the two guards in front of the bank were taken out, and that was Jeremy’s job.

Jeremy got up to his sniper spot. “Gavin, did take care of the cameras?” he asked into his radio.

Gavin had stayed back at the FAH base in front of the computer so he could hack into the cameras. He shut all of the cameras in the Maze Bank down. “I worked my golden fingers,” Gavin said into his radio with a smirk. “Now it’s all on you guys.”

“Gavin, don’t be a smartass.” Geoff chastised over the radios.

“But you keep me around because I’m smart.”

Geoff rolled his eyes from his position with Jack. “If he took the cameras down, we need to start.” Jack reminded Geoff.

“Right.” Geoff nodded. “Alright. Jeremy, take the shot to the guards in the front.” he ordered back into his mic.

“Got it.” Jeremy replied.

“Then Michael, you blow up the back vault.”

“I got my explosives ready just like you said in the plan.” Michael responded.

“After the shot and explosion, Jack and I will take care of the front. You and Ryan will unload the vault.”

“Got it.” Ryan replied.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Hope you can handle the heat Mr. Vagabond.” he joked.

“I’ll be fine.” Ryan promised.

“Alright. Jeremy take the shot.” Geoff quickly instructed.

Jeremy nodded and quickly fired two shots, one for each of the guards in the front. “Shit.” he said as he realized he wasn’t paying enough attention to where he was aiming. He quickly willed the bullets to be going the right directions for the guards. He used his scope to make sure the bullets shot the guards right in the head. “Never miss.” he whispered to himself with a smile. 

“You totally would have if you hadn’t used your powers, Mr. demigod son of the speed god” Michael added in snarkily.

“Shut up. Just explode the vault. Or can you not handle the heat, demigod of fire?” he replied.

“Both of you shut the hell up and do your jobs.” Ryan commanded. Michael rolled his eyes and set off the explosion to the vault.

Geoff and Jack ran into the front of the bank shooting. Civilians were calling the cops and running out of the bank. Some people tried to fight back and attack the two of them, but with a wave of his hand, Geoff turned all of their attackers and left over civilians into stumbling drunks.

“Is turning everyone drunk really the smartest of moves?” Jack asked

Geoff shrugged. “It’s not like they can do much more damage the drunk way.” Then a drunk man came up to Geoff and tried to throw a punch. Geoff quickly shot him. Jack rolled her eyes. “He was asking for it.” Geoff defended himself.

Jack walked up to the counter and saw the cowering bank tellers. “It would be wise for you to give us any of the money you have behind the counter.” she told the tellers.

“You’re right, that is smart.” the tellers repeated and started handing Jack the money. 

Geoff nodded. “Michael, how are you and Ryan in the back?”

Michael had walked through the fire of the explosion with ease. Ryan followed him behind. He closed his eyes and shot at the bank employees in their way. “Ryan, how are you able to handle that fire?” Michael asked.

Ryan shrugged. “I mean it’s hot, but uh, we still need to get the money and I can deal with the pain I guess.” he replied.

Another bank employee came out and tried to shoot Michael and Ryan. Ryan noticed then, closed his eyes and shot out to kill the guy. Before his bullet hit, a black smoke came by and killed the man “We got the vault open and we’re gonna start unloading,” he informed Geoff. Then he noticed the smoke dissipating. “I didn’t even realize I started a fire over there. Oh well. Let’s just grab the money.” Michael instructed. 

Ryan nodded, but he quickly went to hover over the man he thought he just killed. He quietly tried to absorb the soul of the dead man. He searched for it in the man. But there was no soul to be found.

“Dude, what are you even doing? We got to get the cash out and get out before the cops show.” he scolded Ryan.

Ryan jumped up startled. “Right sorry.”

“I can’t read your weird ass emotions through that stupid skull mask you always wear. Maybe you should take it off so I can hit ya into focusing.” Michael leaned over to try and grab Ryan’s skull mask off of him. As soon as he touched the mask, his hand went numb. “AAAHHH!!!” he yelped in shock at his loss of feeling.

“You’re right I should focus more on the task at hand.” 

“Right. I can’t feel my hand all of a sudden but I’ll do the job already.”

Geoff and Jeremy joined Michael and Ryan in the back. They ran and took the money out to the getaway vehicle Jack had brought to the back of the bank. They loaded up all the cash from the vault into the truck. Once they unloaded everything, Geoff addressed to the group. “Okay, so we’ll all just get in the truck and get back to base before the cops catch up.”

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to have me teleport everything back to the base?” Jeremy asked.

_“And put me out of a job?!”_ Jack asked angrily over the mics.

“Sorry.” Jeremy replied sheepishly.

“You guys go without me. I think I left something in here.” Ryan told everyone.

“Left something on that guy you killed?” Michael asked.

“Something like that.”

“Whatever. Just come back to base in your own time then.” Geoff told him.

“Copy that.”

“Just don’t die.”

“Don’t worry,” Ryan gave himself a tiny smirk. “I won’t”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Look, the other four of us are demigods. I don’t know what you are. But don’t fucking die.” Then the rest of the group ran out back to Jack truck and drove away.

Ryan nodded and exited that vault. He walked out to the front and hovered over all of the dead bodies. he searched for souls in them and couldn’t find them. Cops came rushing in and aimed their guns at Ryan. Ryan aimed at them, closed his eyes, and shot. The black smoke went over the cops before the bullets hit. He went over to the dead bodies of the cops he assumed he killed to take those souls. He couldn’t find the souls within those bodies either. 

He stood up and sighed. “What that fuck?” he asked, confused.


	2. Group Therapy

Geoff was sitting in the loft of the crew’s penthouse with everyone else waiting for Ryan to finally come back. Now, he knew Ryan had been weird before, but he never seemed to misplace anything on a heist before. New Ryan was being even weirder than normal, and that was weird for everyone else.

Geoff turned his head to face Michael. “You were partnered with him on the job. Do you know why he’s being all flighty?” he asked.

“No idea.” Michael answered.

“Ryan’s being weirder than normal?” Gavin asked from across the couch.

“Yeah. He said he lost something. But I never saw him drop anything, I swear.”

Gavin sighed. “Bollocks.”

Jeremy turned out of his chair and coughed to get everyone’s attention. “Maybe,” Jeremy started. “As soon as he gets back, we could, like, bombard him with questions. Just make him tell us what’s going on.”

Gavin jumped up excitedly in agreement. “Yeah! We could do like a Team Lads attack on him!”

“Who said I was going to be involved?” Michael asked.

“Well do you want to be involved?” Jeremy asked as a response.

Michael nodded. “Hell yeah I wanna know what’s going on. I was his partner for crying out loud.”

Then Jack stood up to address the lads. “Are you sure this is a good idea? He could just blow you off. That man is an enigma.”

“We got this, princess wise. We can handle him.” Jeremy told her.

The Lads got up and set up the conference room to get everything all set for the Ryan confrontation. Michael and Jeremy told Gavin to bring him into the conference room when he finally got back to the penthouse.

Ryan finally arrived back at the penthouse about an hour after everyone else had gotten back. “I need a drink.” he said as he walked in and right over to the fridge.

“Welcome back,” Geoff greeted him from the couch. Ryan didn’t respond. “Did you find whatever it was that you were looking for?”

Ryan pulled a diet coke out of the fridge. “I found my Diet Coke,” he said as he opened up the can and took a sip. 

Geoff rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. And I thought you were finally gonna drink booze.”

“Well then. To answer your question, no, I didn’t. And booze will never be of any interest to me. I thought you knew that by now.” he replied as he took another sip.

“What were you looking for?” Jack asked.

Ryan sighed. “I’ll tell you when or if I’m ready to tell you.”

Geoff then sighed. “You never tell us anything. You won’t tell us why you like the name ‘Vagabond’, cause I don’t know why you’d want a bond with the god of death. You won’t tell us what you are. We don’t even know how a human would fit in with us demigods, if you were one.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you my bond with Vaga one day.”

“You know, Ryan, we could help you find whatever it is that you’re looking for if you actually told us what it was,” Jack added.

“You help me find it every time the crew has an activity. But I’m not sure you can help me find it this time.”

“RYAN!!!!” Gavin called out, finally seeing that Ryan was back.

“Yes?” he asked as he turned around to face Gavin.

“Come with me to the conference room, Rye-bread. I have something to show you.”

“This ought to be good.” Geoff murmured under his breath.

Ryan nodded. “Alright, I could use something to distract me. I’ll entertain your request.” Ryan replied to Gavin, now curious of what he was going to see.

“Top. Come on, Ryan. Follow me.” Gavin instructed Ryan as he started walking towards the conference room.

The two of them got to the got to the conference room and were greeted by Michael and Jeremy. “Why don’t you have a seat?” Michael politely advised Ryan to do.

Ryan turned to Gavin. “Gavin, what is this?” he asked.

“We just want to ask you some questions.” Jeremy informed him.

“It’s not going to be bad. We’re just curious.” Gavin added. Ryan nodded sadly and sat down in the seat they provided him with. “What? Sad it’s not one my normal silly situations?”

“Something like that.” Ryan replied glumly.

“Look, we just want to know what you were looking for.” Michael said.

Ryan sighed. “It’s the same with everyone. It was something I normally find every time we’re on crew business, but I couldn’t get it this time for some reason.”

“And what is that something?” Jeremy asked next.

“Look, I’m not ready to share what that is yet. But I wouldn’t mind hearing what you guys had to share.” he turned it around on them.

“Ooh, alright then. There is this new barista at the coffee shop I normally go out to get my tea. She’s so cute. She's really pretty and I love hearing her interest and everything she has to say. I really wish I could date her, but I know I would turn her into a solid gold statue if I kissed her. I need to connect with Geoff’s dad if I ever want to find love, cause that what my mother told me that my father had to do.”

Ryan sighed sadly. “I don’t think the god of wine is anything like his son at all. So, communicating with him won’t be like talking to Geoff. But I wish you luck.”

Michael turned to Gavin. “Dammit Gav, your teenage girl issues made Ryan depressed.”

“Well Michael, why don’t you tell us what’s on your mind next.” Ryan suggested.

“Well…” he started. “We know being in this crew is a dangerous business and all. Like, we get that. But Lindsay and I were thinking about having kids. Wouldn’t it be cool though, to start the next generation in the crew? But honestly, I don’t know what our kid would be. I’m the son on the god of fire and Lindsay’s the daughter of the queen of the gods. Does this mean our kid would be like a combination of gods; would it be a full-on god? I have no idea how I’d raise a god.”

“I doubt you end up having a god as a kid. You both at half human and the kid would probably end up being predominantly human. Now, there may be some traits of demigodhood in them, but I can’t confirm that.” Ryan attempted to answer.

“Man, I was hoping we could get our answers quickly with my demigodhood of speed.” Jeremy said sadly.

“That’s not how your powers work and you know that.”

“I don’t know everything my powers do. I’m still kinda new to the whole, ‘knowing you’re a demigod’ thing. But I’m curious about something else. You have your weird bond with the god of death, are you a kid of the death god’s?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “We asked him that when he told us his merc name. He said he wasn’t.”

“Does the god of death have any demigod children?”

“Not really. He doesn’t tend to have relations with humans. Though he does create reapers to reap the souls that need to be collected. And I know he doesn’t choose when the death is. Fate will do that,” Ryan answered this time

“And how do you know all that?” Gavin asked curiously.

“My merc name is _VAGAbond_. I think I would have to have some sort of knowledge of the death god to call myself that.”

“Yeah, idiot.” Michael chastised Gavin. 

“Sorry...” Gavin apologized

Then, he sighed. “Man, I guess Jack was right.”

“When isn’t she right?” Jeremy added.

“Right about what?” Ryan asked this time.

“She said we wouldn’t be able to bombard you and get the answer to what’s up with you, out of you.” Michael replied sadly.

“You guys should know my methods well enough to know I only answer questions I want to answer on my own time.” Then he got up and went over to the door. “I think I’d like to get more Diet Coke now.” he said as he opened the door and exited the conference room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so let me just go through what everyone is.
> 
> Geoff- demigod of alcohol  
> Jack- demigoddess of wisdom  
> Michael- demigod of fire  
> Gavin- reincarnation of Midas (might go more into that later)  
> Jeremy- demigod of speed  
> Ryam- ???
> 
> The name of the god of death in this universe is Vaga if that gives you ideas. I didn't try to copy like, the Percy Jackson series cause the most I've seen with that series is the second movie. It's still based on some elements that I know of from that series, but I really don't know much about it. But I can tell you Camp Half-Blood isn't a thing in this AU.


	3. Needs More Gas

Life had become more difficult for Ryan as the weeks went by. The crew had planned some fun, chaos causing activities to do in the city. While they were doing those, Ryan had tried to kill whoever was in his way to collect more souls, but the black smoke had gotten to his victims before he could collect. He became more exhausted and cranky without his energy from souls.

On a lazy Sunday, Gavin had just gotten back to the penthouse from flirting with his usual barista at his favorite coffee shop. Geoff and Michael were lounging on the couch in the living room.

“Hey. How was flirting with that barista chick?” Geoff asked.

Gavin sighed. “It was as good as usual, even though nothing will ever come of it.”

“You ever gonna tell us her name?” Michael asked next.

“God no! I don’t want to get her all mixed up in crew business. I even kinda hope she doesn’t know me as anything other than the British regular,” he said with a sigh. Then, he looked around. “Has Ryan come out of his room yet?”

“Nope. We still don’t know what’s up with him and why he started acting weirder than usual. He’ll be done being a moody bitch whenever he wants to get his head out of his ass,” Michael replied with a huff.

“I think I’m gonna go check on him,” Gavin announced as he started to walk in the direction of Ryan’s room.

“TRY NOT TO TURN HIM INTO GOLD IN SELF DEFENSE! DESPITE HIS BITCHINESS, WE STILL NEED HIM!” Geoff called out from behind.

Gavin got to Ryan’s room and knocked on the door. “Ryan. It’s me, Gavin. I wanted to check on you and see how you’re doing,” he said through the door.

After a minute, the door opened. Ryan was standing there with bags under his eyes underneath his mask, but he had a drowsy demeanor. “You the only one with the balls to come check on me.”

“Did you not sleep well last night?”

“Something like that. I’m planning a little something right now.”

“Well what are you planning?”

Ryan motioned for him to come inside. Gavin walked in and saw a notebook on Ryan’s bed. He saw the top of the page saying, ‘Rob Limited LTD Gas.’. “Ooh, you’re gonna rob a gas station?” Gavin asked next.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Do you want any help with that?”

“I really don’t want the crew to be that involved with this.” Then Ryan looked up, saw the spark in Gavin’s eyes, and sighed. “But I’m an idiot right now, and wouldn’t mind doing it with you.”

“Awesome!” Gavin yipped excitedly.

“But no big technological shows. It’s just in and out only,” Ryan quickly added.

Gavin nodded. “Oh, top! I rarely ever do field work! It would be bloody amazing to shoot someone with my gold gun again!”

“Alright then. Go grab your gun and meet me in the garage,” Ryan instructed.

“Wait, we’re doing this now?!” Gavin asked in shock.

“The sooner we do this the better. And don’t tell anyone where you’re going”

Gavin nodded and exited Ryan’s room. He walked to his room and grabbed his gun and bag to put the money in. He stuck the gun is in his waistband and walked back out to the front door.

“There wasn’t any yelling, so was whatever you talked to him about, peaceful?” Geoff asked from the couch.

“Oh.” Then he turned around to see Geoff and Michael again. “Yeah. Everything was top. He’s really not that bad if you give him a chance.”

Then, Michael noticed he was about to leave. “Where are you going now?” he asked.

“Oh. Um…” Gavin quickly tried to think of some excuse to use to throw everyone off. “Just some shopping. It’s a lazy Sunday right. So gotta go get stuff to look fabulous for the rest of the week.”

“You have enough stuff, Gav,” Geoff commented.

“Nonsense, you can never have too much stuff. Whelp, gotta go,” he said as he finally left the penthouse.

“Ya think Gavin knows about Ryan’s total crush on him and is stupid enough to egg him on?” Michael asked.

“Gavin may be a genius, but I seriously doubt he knows Ryan well enough to tell that he has a crush on him,” Geoff suspected.

“Yeah, he can be painfully oblivious sometimes. So, wanna play some halo or something before Jack gets back from her spa day, and Jeremy gets back from monster truck window shopping?”

“You’re speaking my language, Jones,” Geoff said as he started booting up the Xbox.

 

Gavin quickly made his way down to the garage. Ryan was already waiting for him. “How did you get down here without me seeing you leave the penthouse?” he asked Ryan. 

“I have my ways. Now come on, get in my car,” Ryan commanded. Gavin saluted him and did as he was told.

Ryan drove his car down to the gas station at Banham Canyon on Tongva Drive. He parked the car in front of the station and they both got out. “Shouldn’t we park in a more secluded location so it will be easier to get away?” Gavin asked.

Ryan ignored him and ran into the gas station. “THIS IS A HOLD UP! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND! THIS IS A HOLD UP! ” Ryan yelled as he pointed his gun.

Gavin quickly ran into the store behind Ryan. “You better listen to what the Vagabond says!” Gavin commanded everyone as he pointed his gun at them as well.

“Is that a golden gun?” one of the civilians in the station asked. Gavin quickly shot him dead in response.

“OOH! I forgot the rush!” Gavin squealed with glee.

Ryan quickly leaned over to Gavin. “Feel free to kill everyone,” he whispered into his ear.

Gavin nodded and the two of them began to open fire. Ryan yawned as he fired his gun, and the black smoke passed over all the bodies right before the bullets killed. “What the?” Gavin murmured quietly to himself. While Gavin was distracted by the smoke, one of the customers as stupid enough to try to knock the gun out of his hand. He quickly put his free hand up to his mouth and pulled his glove off. He grabbed the man and turned him into solid gold.

After about 15 minutes, everyone in the station besides Ryan and Gavin were dead. “Gods, I think we killed them all,” Gavin mentioned. Ryan ignored him and started going over to all of the bodies. Gavin put his glove back on, looked over to notice what Ryan was doing and sighed. “I’m just gonna get the money out of the register. You can search the bodies for money, if that’s not what you’re already doing.” Gavin walked over to the register and opened it up to start pulling money out.

Ryan has looked for a soul in every body for a soul and hadn’t found one. He dropped to his knees and put his hands on his head. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” he screamed.

Gavin had started pulling money out of the register when he heard Ryan scream. He jumped and dropped the cash in his hands. “What happened?” he asked, concerned.

“I still can’t find them!” Ryan yelped, distressed. Then he sighed. “I think this means I need to go home.” He spoke with dismay.

“Well... yeah. I knew you were tired, that’s why I was surprised you wanted to pull this robbery so quickly. But it was a short ride so it won’t take long to get back.”

Ryan shook his head. “That’s not what I meant.” He sighed. Then he poofed away in his own puff of black smoke leaving behind only his skull mask.

Gavin stared in shock. He had no idea what had just happened. “Ryan?” he called out. Nothing happened. Then he walked over to Ryan’s mask and picked it up. “What in the world?” he asked himself. He grabbed some of the cash and left the station to begin his walk home, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to happen.


	4. Who is He?

Gavin had grabbed as much money as he could and Ryan’s mask from the gas station. He was still sort of in shock of how Ryan had poofed away, but he didn’t want to come back empty handed. He was already walking back Ryan-less. He was too busy worrying about why and how Ryan had disappeared to really care that he had to walk back to the penthouse.

Gavin made it back to the penthouse in the evening. Jack and Jeremy had made it back to the penthouse and were sitting in the couch with Michael and Lindsay. Geoff was making stir fry in the kitchen. Everyone heard Gavin enter the penthouse.

Geoff looked over to the front door and watched Gavin walk in. “So, how was ‘shopping’?” Geoff asked with air quotations.

Gavin said nothing but dropped the bag full of money on the ground. Jeremy watched that. “Oh, sweet! Maybe I could use that once I finally pick a monster truck.”

Lindsay snickered. “You’re never gonna actually buy that,” she teased.

“A guy can dream.”

“So ‘shopping’ is what you’re calling a small solo robbery now? That’s okay. My spa day was fine if you were wondering,” Jack mused.

“It wasn’t solo,” Gavin said as he walked over to the kitchen table.

“So, who was with you then?” Michael asked. Gavin dropped Ryan’s mask on the table and said nothing. “What’s that?" Then Michael got up to see what Gavin dropped. Then his eyes widened. “Dude, how the fuck did you get Ryan’s mask?”

Jeremy, Jack and Lindsay got up to see the mask too. “Dude, did you bang Ryan at the robbery and see his face?” Jeremy asked.

“Jeremy, I’d like to hope Gavin’s smarter than trying that.” Lindsay argued.

“No, he just left it.” Gavin said quietly.

Jack looked puzzled. “And I would hope Ryan was smarter than to leave his mask.”

“He just left it when he vanished out of thin air.”

“Woah, Woah, Woah. Did you somehow get Ryan’s mask off of him? What does he actually look like? I’m finished making dinner so we can talk about it,” Geoff said as he brought the stir fry pan over to the table.

“I think I’m gonna grab something out of the fridge.” Lindsay added as she quickly walked over to the fridge.

“Don’t insult my food. I like to think I’m a good cook.”

“No, you are. I just don’t want to eat anything that could upset my stomach. I don’t know what bug I have, but I don’t wanna throw up again.” she finished as she grabbed leftover soup and stuck it in the microwave.

Gavin sighed. “I didn’t see his face.” he admitted.

“What do you mean you didn’t see his face?” Michael asked.

“I mean I didn’t see it!”

“But how did you not see it?” Jeremy asked next.

“I mean I didn’t see it as he poofed out of the gas station.” The others looked at Gavin, confused. “Leaving behind only a puff of black smoke and his mask.”

“Wait, are you saying he left behind smoke?” Geoff asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Is he making fun of us now or something?” Michael asked as he rolled his eyes.

“What does that mean?”

Geoff sighed next. “Ryan knows all of us are demigods. He hasn’t told us what he is, but I don’t think he’s a demigod. He could just be jealous of us and making fun of our powers now or something,” he argued.

“Yeah, he is a crafty bastard.” Michael added.

“I don’t know why I’m feeling this, but I don’t think Ryan’s trying to be a bastard right now,” Jeremy speculated.

“Yeah, Ryan’s secretive, but he’s not a douche about it.” Lindsay added as well.

“Well what do you think it is?” Geoff asked next.

Jack cleared her throat. “What if he’s something else?” she asked

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he does have that death god obsession, so maybe he’s a member of Vaga’s ancient cult or something.”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Aren’t all members of that cult crazy or something?”

“Yes. And don’t you all consider Ryan to be crazy in his own way?”

“Oh, hell yeah Ryan’s crazy,” Michael joked.

“Do people of the death god’s cult do dark magics?” Jeremy asked next.

"That does seem familiar from when I learned about all the gods’ followers,” Jack answered.

“So maybe Ryan performed some Vaga cult magic or something,” Lindsay speculated next.

“You always try to see the good out of the bad,” Michael chuckled.

“That’s what queens, or sorta princesses in my case, try to do.”

Gavin just finished his food in silence. When he was down he grabbed the mask. “I’m gonna go put this back in Ryan’s room,” he said as he got up, grabbed the mask, and walked away. 

He got to Ryan’s room and fell face first into his bed. “Oh, my gods! What even!?” he squealed into the bed. He was still so confused. Hearing the speculation of the rest of the crew didn’t change anything for him. He thought about what he should do next.

Then he came up with an idea and sat up. “I don’t know if he’s even coming back, so I should do something to make a memorial for him.” Then, he grabbed Ryan’s mask, then grabbed one of his gloves with his teeth. He yanked the glove off and pressed his free hand up against the glove.

When he touched the mask, nothing happened. He tried to press his hand against the mask again and still, nothing happened. “How aren’t you turning into gold? Why aren’t you turning into gold?” he asked again. “UUUUUUUUUHHHHHGGGGGGG!” he groaned as he fell back into the bed.

Suddenly there was another puff of black smoke in the room. Ryan was back in the room, facing the wall away from Gavin. Gavin sat up silently and saw what Ryan looked like from behind. He had shoulder length black hair. 

Ryan rubbed his face and started to think. “Alright, got my soul energy. Now I really hope Gavin grabbed my mask. Me-damn I wish I hadn’t forgot it when I phased away.”

Gavin coughed loudly to get Ryan’s attention. “I brought it back for you,” Gavin replied awkwardly.

Ryan jumped and turned around to see Gavin sitting on his bed. “Shit. I wasn’t expecting you to be in here.”

Gavin squinted when looking at Ryan’s appearance. “Huh. You look kinda familiar, but I really don’t feel like I’ve seen you before.”

“Uuuuuuhhhhhhh-”

“But why didn’t your mask turn to gold? I mean, I’m touching your mask with my bare hand, and nothing is happening. How is that even possible?” he asked next.

“Well-” then Ryan sighed. “That mask is the property of the god of death, Vaga.” 

“But how do you have it then? I mean, I know you’re not the demigod son of the death god, but were you like, a member of his cult or something?”

“No, I’m not officially a member of my cult. I thought the things they did to appease me were silly at times. The only ones who truly know how to effectively collect souls are reapers and myself,” Ryan explained.

Gavin’s eyes widened. “Wait a minute. You know how to collect souls? And _your_ cult?”

“Yes, Gavin. I do know how to collect souls. And it is my cult. I have been hiding my true identity from the crew but-” then Ryan sighed. “My real name is Vaga because I am in fact, the god of death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so I was trying to get this finished earlier, but I had to go out to my neuropsychologist appointment before I could finish it. But it's done and here now.


	5. Tease It

Gavin didn’t actually know how to react to Ryan’s reveal. While it was good to know that there was an explanation for how Ryan always acted, he wasn’t really sure how to respond to the truth. When he thought about it, it made sense that he’d want to hide it from everyone, but that didn’t change the fact that it would actually be good for everyone to know what was really going on with him.

Gavin stared at Ryan still trying to decide what to do next. “You hate me now, don’t you?” Ryan assumed sadly.

Gavin shook his head. “Oh, no, not in the slightest. I just couldn’t decide how to react to it.”

“It was probably a big shocker.”

“Nah, not really. You always had you thing with checking dead bodies. The rest of the crew and I thought it was extremely weird and you had a corpse fetish or something, but we knew you were a good merc so we just let you do your thing.”

Ryan shrugged. “Guess I’m a good actor.”

“And now that I think about it, you never seemed to be in pain whenever you get shot. We always just thought it was an adrenaline high. But now I see makes sense because you can’t feel pain because you’re a god and all.”

“So not really that good of an actor. But I can make myself feel pain if I really want to. But most of the time I don’t feel like I need the pain.”

Gavin nods. “So… what do we do now?” he asked

Ryan shook his head and sighed. “Well, I guess you know the truth now. I guess that means it’s time I told the rest of the crew the truth too. Doesn’t matter whether or not I feel ready for it. I mean, I wasn’t planning on telling anyone the truth when I got back from the underworld, but then you found out. So, I guess it makes sense to tell everyone the truth.” 

“Yeah, that does make sense. And I bet everyone will accept you for who you really are. There might be some shock. I mean, Geoff and Michael were starting to think you were human. So, that would be a truth shock to their system.”

“Baaaaaah. Stupid.” Ryan rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the assumption.

Gavin started to get up off of the bed. “Come on. Let’s-” he paused as a new idea came to his mind; a thought of being able to do something he thought he never be able to do. “Wait a minute I had an idea.”

“And what is your idea?”

Gavin finished getting up and walked to stand right in front of Ryan. “This.” Then, he grabbed Ryan’s face with both hands and pulled him into an intimate kiss.

Ryan blinked in surprise. He wasn’t expecting to need to go home, to tell anyone the truth about who he really was, nor to end up deciding to tell everyone who he was. He definitely wasn’t expecting to get pulled into a kiss by his crush. He decided to run with it and deepen the kiss; he was going to make this as romantic as possible.

Gavin pulled away from the kiss. “Whoa Ryan, you didn’t have to kiss back,” Gavin informed him, confused.

“I… uh…” Ryan realized that Gavin wasn’t actually romantically interested in him. He needed to come up with an excuse for why he kissed back. “Well, uh-” then the best excuse came to his head. “I just thought that when two people kiss each other, they both should put some effort in. It can’t be that great of a kiss if the person you’re kissing isn’t kissing you back.”

“Hm. I guess that does make sense.”

“But why did you kiss me though?” he finally asked.

“Well, everything I touch turns to gold, and even though I have a crush on that barista, I know I can have my immortality until I produce an heir for the Midas touch to be passed on to. And when you told me you were a god, I figured you’d be immune to my golden touch.” 

“Yeah. I guess that does make sense.” Then Ryan thought of something else and smiled.

“What now?”

Ryan smirked, “It takes balls to kiss death. Normally that would only happen if you’re unlucky or stupid and a doctor saves you.”

“I’m not sure if I’m ever gonna try to make an heir so I would be permanently dead one day. But if I do, I want you to do whatever you do with souls to my soul.”

“I absorb the energy or take it to a storage place where it can rest for eternity.”

“Well absorb my energy. I’d want to be useful in death.”

“Very well. But I hope you don’t change your mind about the no heir thing cause I like having you around.”

Gavin smiled and nodded. Then he remembered what they were originally going to do. “Wait. Weren’t we going to tell the rest of the crew the truth about who you really are?”

Ryan sighed. “Right. Can I have my mask back though?”

“Why?”

“I like the idea of doing a dramatic reveal. It’d be very entertaining for me.”

“Makes sense.” Gavin grabbed Ryan’s mask and handed it to him. “But I had another idea to add to that reveal.”

“Yes?”

“Since you’re immune to my golden touch, I think it could be funny if I could hold hands with you without my gloves on.”

Ryan chuckled and held out his hand. “Come on then.”

Gavin grabbed Ryan’s hand as Ryan led him out into the hall. They walked down the hall hand in hand until they got to the living room. The saw Geoff sleeping alone on the couch.

“Geoffery!” Gavin called out.

Geoff woke up startled. “GGAAAHHH!” he yelped. “Gods, how long have I been out?” then he turned to see Gavin and Ryan together. “How long have you two been standing there?”

“We just got here,” Gavin told him.

Then Geoff noticed that he and Ryan were holding hands. “Why the fuck are you holding hands with Ryan?” he asked. Then he remembered Gavin’s golden touch. “How the fuck are you holding hands with Ryan? Why is he not being turned into solid gold?”

Ryan sighed. “That’s actually something I wanted to talk about.”

“Alright, lay it on me.”

“Actually, I thought it was something I’d like to talk about with the entire crew as soon as possible. If we could call a meeting right now to discuss this, that would be good. This is something I think now would be a good time to get something off my chest.”

“What could be so goddamn important that you want to call a crew meeting this late into the night?”

“I’m finally ready to tell the crew the truth and reveal who and what I really am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentine's Day. Have a ship. And now you know more about what goes into Gavin's ability as this generation's Midas


	6. Truth be Told

Geoff was exhausted but called everyone out of their rooms to meet with everyone for Ryan’s announcement, whatever it really was. It was at least one in the morning when Ryan and Gavin had woken him from his snooze on the couch. Jack had gotten too the meeting room first followed by Jeremy.

“So, you’re actually going to tell us what’s up?” Jeremy asked. 

“Oh, yeah, he’s gonna tell ya.” Gavin answered, confidently.

“Gavin…” Ryan sighed.

“Alright, what is so godsdamn important that you needed to wake us up?!” Michael shouted as he and Lindsay entered the room. “Are you gonna just make fun of demigods again?”

Jack rolled her eyes, “Michael, be nice. We don’t know what going to be told here.”

Lindsay looked around the room where she thought she saw something. She did a double check and noticed that Ryan and Gavin were holding hands. “Aaaaaaawwwwwww!”

“What?” Michael asked.

Lindsay pointed to thee two of them holding hands. Everyone gasped. “Did, like, Gavin convince Geoff’s dad that he and Ryan were gonna be life partners and let Ryan be immune to the gold touch so they could bang?” Jeremy questioned.

“Congratulations on being a couple now!” Lindsay cheered.

“Oh, we’re not a couple.” Gavin responded.

“So, you guys somehow figured out a way to be fuck buddies,” Michael hypothesized.

“We didn’t bang,” Ryan started. Then he nodded to Gavin and used his free hand to remove his mask. Everyone stared in shock. “I don’t even think this is what my post-sex hair looks like.” He reached around to feel his hair. “Wait, I can kinda understand why you think this is post-sex hair. Gimme a sec.” He snapped his fingers and his hair pulled itself back into a short ponytail. “That’s better. Much less post-sex-like.”

Geoff’s jaw dropped. “What the fuck, Ryan?”

“You’re… You’re…” Jack stuttered out. She scrambled to her feet and bowed down to Ryan.

“Jack, you really don’t have to do that,” Ryan informed her.

“Yeah, why the hell are you bowing to him?” Geoff asked next.

“Do you really not know who he is?” Jack asked in response.

“I mean, he looks familiar. But I can’t put a name to the face. I mean, I sorta can because he’s Ryan.”

“THAT’S VAGA!!!!!!” she shrieked as she stood up, surprised that Geoff couldn’t tell.

“Wait, as in like, Vaga the god of death himself?” Jeremy asked.

“That is correct,” Ryan answered.

“Holy shit,” Jeremy replied in awe.

“Yes, I have been hiding my true identity from the lot of you. You know me under the human name Ryan, but my real name is Vaga. Because, yes, I really am the god of death.” 

“Wait, so you’re not some weirdo with a corpse fetish, but actually the god of death?” Michael asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, that’s my true identity. I’m basically most of you guy’s great uncle. Well, not Lindsay. I’m just her regular uncle.”

“Sup, Uncle Ryan,” Lindsay replied with a smile.

“Don’t you think this is something you should have told us when I first let you into this crew?!” Geoff scolded. Ryan looked down at the floor.

“Geoff, I think it makes perfect sense that a god would want to remain anonymous in his exploits in the human world. He needed to keep his godly persona, his godly persona.” Jack argued. Geoff grumbled in response.

Jeremy, Michael, and Lindsay noticed Gavin wasn’t reacting at all. “Don’t you have some response?” Michael asked him.

“Yeah, this has got to be a big reveal to you, Gav.” Jeremy added. 

“Nah.” Gavin replied calmly.

“What do you mean ‘Nah’?” Michael asked, shocked.

“Ryan teleported to his room, mask-less, when I was in his room. So, I found out then.” 

Ryan sighed and let go of Gavin’s hand. “And there more I need to admit to you,” Ryan started.

“Oh, great, it’s the Ryan drama hour.” Michael rolled his eyes.

Ryan ignored him. “As the god of death, I need a special energy, I get that energy from the souls of the departed. I collect the soul energy from every person someone in the crew kills.”

“Ah, so that’s why you hover around the corpses right after we kill them.” Jeremy stated in understanding.

“But,” he continued, “Ever since the heist at Maze bank, there were no souls to collect. I searched every single last dead body and there was nothing.”

“So, is that why you were tired acting bitch?” Geoff asked.

“And even earlier today I was just so tired that I decided to rob a Limited LTD Gas just so I could have a killing spree out of desperation.”

“Is that what you were doing in your room today? I thought you were still just being a tired bitch.” Michael joked.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Don’t you think the tired bitch jokes are getting old?”

“Gavin walked in on me planning, so I asked him to join me.” Ryan continued.

“So, that’s what your ‘shopping’ was, Gavin.” Geoff smirked.

“So, he came with me on this killing spree and we killed everyone in the gas station.”

“I feel like this is where the murder fetish joke come from.” Jeremy thought out loud.

“AND,” Ryan spoke loudly just to get everyone’s attention back on him. “I still couldn’t find a single soul. I snapped and teleported myself back to my home in the underworld so I could actually replenish my soul energy.” 

“Ok, so you need soul energy, but you can’t find souls anymore. Did going home help you figure anything out about that?” Jack asked.

“I’ll admit I didn’t try to stay home long enough to find out. I knew I would be needed back here.”

Jeremy sighed. “So, we got nothing.” he said sadly.

“Actually,” Gavin started, getting everyone’s attention. “When I was in the gas station with him and we were shooting everyone, I noticed a cloud of black smoke surrounding everybody we shot.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, I saw a traveling cloud of black smoke. And it was almost the exact same smoke that you produced when you poofed away.”

Ryan’s eyes widened. “There’s only thing that can produce a black smoke like mine.”

“What’s that?” Gavin asked curiously.

“A reaper.” Ryan pressed his hands to his face. “But why would one of those be following us? I already know for a fact that Los Santos had some sort of reaper that goes after normal civilians for when fate says their time is up, but why would the reaper start following us all of a sudden? It’s never done this before?”

“So, what can we do about this?” Jack asked.

Ryan thought about it for a minute, then he came up with an idea for a solution. “What if we planned another heist? Another heist might draw the reaper out to steal the souls of who we kill. I could give you all the proper materials and teach you how to set reaper traps. This could totally work!”

Geoff rubbed his chin. “So, you want to plan and do another heist, then?” 

“Yeah, I think this could be a good idea.”

“And would we still be allowed to steal the money?”

“I mean, I just want to do it to catch a reaper. But a heist is a heist. You could absolutely still grab the money.”

Geoff grinned. “Alright boys, I think it’s time we planned our next heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be going on a two week hiatus because it's gonna be spring break and I'm going to visit family. I'll see ya later in March. **EDIT:** In the Story of Midas, the god of wine grant Midas's wish for everything he touches to turn to gold. That's why I have the reference to Geoff's father there.


	7. The Real Star

The crew spent a few weeks planning the trap heist at Union Depository. Ryan had showed them how to seal off air vents so that they could trap the smoke. He also showed them special magic so that the smoke wouldn’t be able to leave an area. Of course, over the course of planning, Ryan did have to go back to the underworld to get his soul energy. Geoff decided while he gone to make the whole thing like a theatrical display so they could show the reaper who the real stars were.

Gavin had done most of the hacking ahead of time, so that he could join the rest of the crew on the heist itself. Geoff had tried to protest this, but Ryan said that Gavin has been involved throughout this journey so far, so they should let him see it all through the end. Geoff was mainly protesting this because he thought it would take away from the big show this heist was supposed to put on.

Finally, the day of the heist arrived. “Is everyone ready?” Geoff asked everyone through their coms.

“Got the big ‘opening number’ to start this off.” Michael reported.

“Lil’ J, you got back up traps things set up, since you aren’t gonna be sniping this time?”

“I got your backstage magic.” Jeremy answered.

“Jack, you got the getaway vehicle?”

Jack smiled. “As always.”

“I still don’t see why we need that,” Ryan chimed in.

“Hey, you said we could still heist while we catch your reaper.” Geoff retorted. Ryan rolled his eyes. “Gavin, you ready to hack this?”

“I told you Geoffrey, I hacked this bank a few days ago, cause I wanted to join you for this one.” Gavin replied, annoyed.

“Are you trying to ruin the fun?”

“Geoff...” Ryan warned.

“Whatever. Let’s steal some shit.”

“Copy.” Michael reported. Then he set of the explosion to start the heist.

Ryan and Gavin were standing outside the bank, ready to enter. Ryan sighed. “Don’t worry big guy, we’ll figure out who’s been causing you so much trouble.” Gavin reassured Ryan.

“I’ve just been dwelling on this a bit more, and I really don’t think Mariel is the one stealing all the souls of everyone we kill.” Ryan replied, jumping out of his train of thought.

“Who’s Mariel?”

“She’s the reaper of Los Santos normally. She’s seen me around and doesn’t mess with what I do. I’m technically the real boss, not her.”

“Do all reapers have names?”

“I let them chose their own.”

“Interesting. Anyway, are you ready to do this now?”

“Well, I have to be.”

“Then come on, Rye-bread.” Gavin said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and dragging him inside the bank with him.

The two of them ran in to see Geoff and Jack threatening the teller behind the counter, with their guns pointed at him. “Put any money you got on hand, in the bag,” Geoff commanded.

“You best do what Kingpin says.” Jack instructed as well. The teller’s eyes glossed over and he started to put the money in the bag. 

Michael was threatening the banks other clients that had been in the bank at the time. “Your money ain’t staying with the bank now. Put it in the bag,” Michael instructed. The clients shook and did what they were told.

One of the civilians pulled out their cell phone and tried to call 911. “This place normally has really good signal! Why don’t I have signal?!” they yelled.

Ryan turned to Gavin. “I may have experimented and turned the bank into a dead zone,” Gavin said sheepishly.

“Good on you Goldie, but you and Vaga…bond need to go to the back and start grabbing shit from the vault,” Geoff instructed. 

The two of them nodded and started to head to the back. “Remember, kill everyone you see.” Ryan told Gavin.

“If you keep telling me to kill people, I’m going to contract your murder fetish,” Gavin joked. Ryan narrowed his eyes. “Right, right. It’s not a fetish. Sorry for the inappropriate joke, luv.”

The two of them started to head toward the back and they killed any guard they saw. After a few minutes, they had killed everyone in the area before they had gotten to the vault.

“I haven’t seen any black smoke following us. Why, don’t you check these bodies to see if they still have souls.”

Ryan sighed. “What’s the point of teasing myself?”

“Well, we’re here to make sure your souls don’t get stolen any more. So, have some faith.” Gavin smiled. Ryan nodded and walked over to a corpse and was able to pull the soul out of the dead body. He smiled widely in glee. “Wow, I have never seen a soul being removed for a body before,” Gavin said in shock.

“I’m gonna check to see how many of these other bodies still have their souls in them.” Ryan said as he ran around to the other corpses.

All of a sudden, they heard a feminine scream. “Wait,” Gavin started. “That scream sounds familiar.”

Ryan then heard static from his radio. “Vagabond,” Jeremy started. “We trapped some chick. She might be that reaper you were talking about. Come to the special items vault so check and see.”

“Wanna go see if we found our reaper?” Ryan asked Gavin.

“Of course.” He replied happily. Then the two of them ran to the vault and saw the woman trapped in the reaper traps.

“LET ME OUT OF HERE!” the reaper demanded. Gavin’s eye’s widened when he saw who the reaper was. “I don’t know what kind of cult magics taught you how to trap reapers, but my boss will hear about this!”

“So, this is the reaper, v-bond?” Jeremy asked.

“Yep,” Ryan answered.

Gavin dropped to his knees. “M-Me-Meg???!!!!” Gavin stuttered out.

“Yeah Gav, it’s me,” she answered.

“You know her?” Ryan asked.

“She’s that barista I’ve been crushing on!!!!!”

“Oh…”

“Yes hun, it was a day job so I could blend in while I was collecting the souls you guys have somehow been stealing,” Meg confirmed.

“So, you knew who I really was the whole time?” Gavin asked next.

“That is correct. At first I was flirting with you to see if I could get close enough to you to see if I could figure out how and why you guys were stealing souls. But then I started liking you back.”

“Really?” Gavin asked happily.

“Yeah. But now that you know what I really am, you see would can never be together. My boss would never allow that,” she said sadly.

“Oh,” he said sadly as well.

“Well, this got awkward,” Jeremy commented.

“You two can grab the treasures from this room and go.” Ryan told Gavin and Jeremy.

“Why?” Gavin asked.

“I would like to speak with miss Meg here, privately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the about the two week hiatus. I decided to update today anyway. And we found out why Meg is in the character tags of this fic.


	8. Vagabond's Final Reveal

Ryan grabbed the chair the reaper was trapped in and turned it to face the table in the vault. He hopped on top of the table and took a seat. Jeremy started to walk to the door, and noticed that Gavin wasn’t following him. He grabbed Gavin’s arm in an attempt to make him leave with him. Gavin wouldn’t let him hold on the him and he ran over to Ryan.

“You can’t kill her!” Gavin demanded. 

“Come on Gold-boy, let’s go,” Jeremy told him.

Gavin ignored him. “Seriously, Rye, you can’t!”

Ryan turned to face him. “What I’m going to discuss with her is none of your concern.”

“Promise me you won’t kill her.”

“I can’t die, Gav. I kinda am death.”

Ryan turned to the reaper. “Don’t exaggerate yourself.” He turned back toward Gavin. “I promise I won’t harm her.”

Gavin nodded and sighed. “Take me away from this mess,” he said as he followed Jeremy out.

“Meg, was it?” Ryan asked as he turned back to face the reaper. “What are you doing here? What is the Fake AH crew doing so wrong that you need to stalk us?”

“You’ve been stealing souls,” she said defiantly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, the typical Los Santos reaper has been coming home with a low soul count. So I was assigned to find out where the missing souls were going.”

“Is that so?”

“I was able to deduce that the souls were going missing after big shows or heists from your crew. You were somehow stealing the souls.”

“Yes, that is basically correct.”

“And more than that I was actually able to deduce that you specifically were that one stealing the souls!” she yelled angrily.

“Yes, I do take the souls of everyone the crew kills.”

“I didn’t even know Vaga’s cult could remove the souls of people!”

“Oh, I’m not a part of Vaga’s cult. I think that’d be weird. I mean I know everyone thinks I’m weird as is, but I wouldn’t be comfortable being in the cult.”

“What do you mean, you’re not in his cult? Your name is Vagabond.”

“I kinda feel like being in the cult would be narcissistic of me.”

Meg stared, confused. “Narcissistic? What?” then she straightened up. “You know, if you have your own murder, soul stealing fetish, maybe I should just kill you and see how much you really like death,” she threatened.

“Ppppppsssshhh. That’s stupid. I can’t die,” Ryan joked. Meg stared at him in confusion. “I didn’t give Mica that much power.”

“…How do you know fate’s name?”

“Do you really not know who I am?”

“Well, how am I supposed to know who you are behind that skull mask of yours? It’s not really helping the idea that you have a death fetish, you know.”

Ryan lifted his hand to his face and felt that he was still wearing his mask. “Crap. I forgot I was even wearing this thing. Well, I guess if you wear it often enough, you would forget.” He reached up and pulled the mask off of his face. “Can you tell who I am now?”

Meg stared at him in shock. “Oh. My. God.”

“Yes?”

“You’re… my boss.”

“It appears that that would be the case.”

“Holy… shit…”

Ryan laughed. “Yeah. That’s how the rest of the Fake AH crew reacted when they found out too.” He smirked.

“Is this where you’ve been?”

“Well, yes.”

Meg paused and thought to herself for a second. “Why are you playing the bad guy with all these mortals?”

Ryan shook his head. “Oh, the Fakes aren’t mortals.”

Meg looked at him with more confusion. “What, are like, the rest of your crew reapers too or something?”

“Oh no, I’m the only one out of the crew that can collect souls. Everyone else is either a demigod or a myth reincarnation.”

“Alright, but that doesn’t explain why you’re messing around in the mortal world.”

He looked at her and sighed. “Look, this is embarrassing, but,” then he sighed again. “Being with this crew, it’s the most fun I’ve had in a millennium.” he admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“There was a lot of drama to deal with in ancient times, and that was interesting to deal with. But as time went on, mortals started keeping to themselves, more. And I started being more cooped up in the underworld.”

“So, there wasn’t enough to do, then.” she mused.

He nodded. “Exactly. Then one day a few years ago, I got bored and decided to take a peek up at the mortal world again. I discovered the Fake AH crew and created the Vagabond persona so I play along with them. After a job I went on with them, I asked Mica if I would be breaking her fate ties if I joined in. She said it would be ok and I came back up and officially joined them.”

Meg smirked. “So, boredom really does lead to stupidity.” She giggled.

Ryan nodded. “It’s stupid and it’s not helping anyone.” Then he began shaking excitedly. “But it’s so much fun!” he cheered.

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy, Vaga, sir.”

“Please. We’re on earth. So, feel free to call me by my human world persona. My name is Ryan.” he introduced himself to her.

She nodded. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Ryan. I’m Meg.”

He smiled. “Nice to meet you, Meg. I thought a reaper taking souls from me would hate me. But you are way nicer than I thought you would be. I think I like you,” he replied with a smile.

“You’re a LOT nicer than I thought you would be. I mean, I thought Vagabond was just gonna be a creepy-ass douchebag. And I thought Vaga, himself, was gonna be just as much of a hard-ass as the council is.” Meg said as she rolled her eyes.

Ryan’s eyes widened. “Oh my, does my council of higher reapers act like entitled pricks?” Meg nodded. “They are supposed to run things efficiently while I’m away. Not, be little bitches. They were the first reapers I brought into existence, they better freaking act like it.” he complained.

“Well, in their defense, it has been harder to manage all the souls and reapers without your guidance.”

Ryan sighed. “You have a valid point.”

“But it’s really ok,” she reassured him.

“It can’t really be that ok if you’re not ok. If all the other reapers aren’t ok.”

Meg nodded. “Well I can’t speak for other reapers, but I know that I’m ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I was sent up here to figure out why all the souls from Los Santos were going missing. I did learn that it was the Fake AH Crew and specifically the Vagabond, stealing the souls. But today, I got to learn that the Vagabond actually is my boss, Vaga. And I got to learn and see the Vaga isn’t really a bad guy at all. He’s a good guy and I like him. I’m happy I get to have a boss like him.” she admitted with a smile.

Ryan was happy that he got to see that the reaper stealing his souls, wasn’t a bad reaper at all. He liked the idea of getting to know her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, There was a little bit of Meg/Ryan there at the end. But I know Meg is sick of the whole, Meg/Ryan leaving out Gavin, thing. But *coughs* Itotallywouldn'tleaveoutGavinbecauseIshipturnfreewood*cough cough* What?


	9. Pomegranate Smoothie

Meg and Ryan continued to talk and get to know each other. They were able to make jokes and relate to each other, and Ryan wasn’t used to being able to relate to someone when it came to death. He liked getting to know here and in the back of his mind he was able to understand why Gavin liked her. Meg was just surprised to know that Vaga was actually a dork and even though he had a thing with death, he was still a very pleasant person.

“Okay, okay. So, what exactly was Ed-Gar doing to the council?” Ryan asked as he laughed.

Meg snickered. “He tried to break into his food supply and when one of the council members tried to stop him, he just started teething on the guy’s hair.”

Ryan started laughing even harder. “Cattle, what are you gonna do? It’d be hard enough if Ed-Gar had just had one head, but he’s got three. How do you even have enough hair for three heads?”

“Cows, man, what are you gonna do?” Then, Meg sighed. “While this turned out to be really nice in the end, but I really think I should get back to the underworld so I can explain the whole situation.”

Ryan’s eyes widened. Over the course of talking to Meg, he had completely forgotten that he had captured her in the first place. “I’m not ready to stop talking to you.”

“Alright, that’s fine, but do you really think we should stay here to talk?”

“Good point. We can phase somewhere else.”

Meg’s eyes lit up. “I know a place.”

“You better not be a smart-aleck and say we should continue to talk in the underworld.”

“No, no. I was thinking the coffee shop I work at. It’s closed today and I keep a special treat from home there that I know I could use right about now. You’d probably appreciate it too.” 

Ryan got up and started to release Meg from the reaper trap. “Alright then. Show me the way.”

Once she was fully released, she motioned for Ryan to come her way. “Follow me.” she instructed. She turned into her usual puff of smoke and started to float away. Ryan quickly followed.

They floated out of the bank and down a few blocks. They eventually made it to a coffee shop where the lights were all turned off. Meg turned back into her regular human/reaper form and turned on all the lights. Ryan phased inside after her and materialized into a slightly different human form. His face and body where the same, but his hair had a short, dark blonde hair cut and his eyes were a duller blue.

Meg laughed when she saw his disguise. “Vaga, I thought you were the god of death, not the god of disguises.” she joked as she continued to laugh.

“Hey, it’s different enough from my natural look, that it won’t be recognizable,” Ryan argued in defense. “And please, while we’re on earth, call me Ryan.”

“Alright, alright.” She went behind the counter and started grabbed fruit, a yogurt, and a pinkish red vial.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making a smoothie with the treat in it. We can talk when I’m finished making this.” she informed him. After she finished making the smoothies, she brought them over to the table that Ryan was sitting at. “Here you go,” she said as she handed him the smoothie. She sat down. “Now what did you need to talk about?”

Ryan took a sip of the smoothie and his eyes widened. “Pomegranate?”

“I said it was a treat from home.” She smiled. “But what did you need to talk about?”

Ryan nodded. “Sorry. I got distracted.” He sighed. “If anyone should tell my council the full truth about what’s been going on in Los Santos, it should be me. It was my lack of communication that brought on this mess. So, I need to correct that. I need to own up to my mistakes,” he reasons with himself.

Meg nodded. “Right, I can come home with you when you admit the truth.”

“No!” he immediately barked. Meg jumped in surprise. “Sorry about that, but no I don’t think you should come with me. I think you should stay here in Los Santos.”

Meg shook her head. “It’s ok, boss. I guess I made a good enough impression on you that you want to keep me around then,” she joked.

Ryan smiled. “You did make a good impression on me yes, but,” then he sighed. “You said you had a crush on Gavin, right?”

Meg blushed a little bit. “Yeah, I do. He’s so cute and fun to talk to. It’s addictive.” She gushed. 

“And Gavin has a crush on you. You make Gavin happy. I like it when Gavin’s happy.” Then he blushed. “I like it when I can help Gavin be happy. So…” His blush deepened and he gulped. “I… want you to stay here and date him.”

Meg’s eyes widened in surprise. “Thank… you.” Then, she noticed the blush on Ryan’s face. “Wait… Do you have a crush on Gavin, yourself?” Ryan blushed even harder in response. He gave only a slight nod to answer her question. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I, uh, really liked the smoothie,” he said awkwardly in response.

“I hope this means you don’t hate me now.” she said solemnly.

He shook his head. “Uh, no. We can be more so to blame for death. Not people’s feelings. It wouldn’t be a valid reason to be mad at you.” he reassured her.

She smiled. “Thank you, Va-” she stopped herself after she remembered what he would rather go by on earth. “-Ryan.”

He stood up. “No, thank you.”

“Are you heading out now?” she asked.

“I think I’m actually gonna tell the crew what’s up first.” He held out a hand to Meg. “You’re welcome to come along with me. Besides, I’m sure Gavin would be happy to see you.” 

“I would love to come along,” she said as she took his hand. As she stood up, she realized something and smirked.

“What?” Ryan asked, noticing her smirk.

“It’s almost like you got to take me out on a date before Gavin did.” she joked

“Hey, maybe I was testing out the waters to see if you made god’s approval. And I believe that you did,” he joked back.

She curtsied. “Thank you for your god’s approval.”

“Come on,” he said as he motioned for her to follow him. “It’s time for you to finally, formally, meet the Fake AH Crew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, So I'm hopefully gonna be finished with this fic next week, it depends really on how ok I'm feeling as I recover from my surgery on Friday (I'm having my gallbladder removed). But after I do finish. I'm gonna start doing Fake AH Crew origin one-shots (I'm gonna do one the week after I finish, but I'm gonna wait a little bit longer before I do another one). I have a sequel planned for the fall. And I've decided to make this whole AU a series called, "Gods of LS". Catch more of this as time goes on.


	10. Going Home

Meg and Ryan walked back up the stairs up to the penthouse. Meg was surprised that Ryan had suggested that they walk up to it, but Ryan had said something about wanting to finish his smoothie. He knew he had been the one to suggest going up and explaining the final outcome of the whole reaper situation to the crew, but that didn’t make him any less nervous about it.

Once the two of them got up to the door, Ryan took his hand out to knock, but then let his hand fall. “What’s up? I thought you wanted to tell them all the last of the truth or something?” Meg asked.

Ryan gulped. “I do. It’s just… this whole situation has been a lot on them. They might blame you for it even though I know it’s all really my fault. I can try to make them go easy on you, since you shouldn’t really be blamed…” he explained awkwardly.

Meg rolled her eyes and smiled. “I’m a reaper, remember. If I can handle death, I think I can handle the Fake AH Crew. Besides, they didn’t scare me when I was doing my job.”

“You still shouldn’t have even had that job.”

“Doesn’t change that fact that I had it. Nor does it change the fact that you guys didn’t scare me.”

Ryan sighed. “Fair enough.” He reached for the knob and opened the door.

Ryan and Meg entered the penthouse to see Jack sitting on the armchair, and Geoff and Michael sitting on the couch. “Well look who finally decided to show up.” Geoff greeted Ryan. Then he noticed Meg and gave her a look, up and down. “And who’s this fine dame?”

“I’m-” Meg started.

“-This is Meg.” Ryan interrupted. 

“… Rude…” Meg said quietly. Ryan stuck his tongue out at her in response, and she started giggling.

Jack smiled and shook her head. “We catch your reaper, and your immediate response is to go out and get a girl.”

Meg gave Ryan a look, “Right, right. Where’s Gavin, actually?” he asked. Then he gave a quick look around the living room. “And where’s Lindsay and Jeremy?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Gavin’s in his room, sulking because it turns out he had a huge crush on your reaper. We sent Lindsay to a doctor to see if they could finally figure out what stomach bug she had-”

“Yeah, because Andy being the demigod son of the god of health wasn’t good enough.” Geoff rolled his eyes.

“And Jeremy-”

“I MADE POPCORN!” Jeremy called out as he walked in, carrying a bowl of popcorn. he turned and saw Ryan and Meg. He dropped the popcorn but quickly teleported it to the coffee table. “DA FUCK, RYE?!”

“Yeah… about that…” Ryan rubbed the back of his head.

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BRING HER BACK HERE?!” Jeremy yelled angrily.

“I think Ryan’s allowed to get laid after dealing with this whole situation,” Michael argued for him.

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “Do you not know who that is?!”

Jack gave Meg another look up and down. “The chick he’s gonna have a little thing with since he can’t really have a thing with the one he actually wants to have a thing with?” she asked.

“Jack...” Ryan whined as his face reddened.

Meg laughed. “I’m sorry sir, but I don’t think we’re gonna bang.” 

“THAT’S THE REAPER!!!!!” Jeremy yelled.

The penthouse went silent. Everyone just stared. “So, you’re telling me, that the reaper that has been stealing all the souls Ryan needs for his weird, death god, soul energy stuff, is right here?” Michael asked in shock.

Ryan rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “It appears that… that would be… the case, yes…” he replied. Meg waved awkwardly.

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah… and I’d like to have one last crew meeting about this. To, uh… tie up loose ends.”

“So, you’re telling me,” Geoff started as he stood up. He walked right up to Ryan. “That we caught the reaper that was stealing all your soul energy. But instead of smiting it or whatever you do with faulty reapers, you brought it back to crew headquarters! So, what, YOU EXPECT ME TO LET IT JOIN THE FUCKING CREW?!” he was yelling by the end of it.

“No, no. I’m not going to ask you to let Meg, here, join the crew.”

“What do you want me to do here on earth, again?” Meg asked.

“Besides, that one thing I asked you to do, I think I was going to let you do your own thing.”

Geoff’s face got redder. “SO, WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE?!” 

“Look,” Ryan sighed. “This story has a neat and tighty ending. I just need to let it come to its full close.”

“So, let it just end already then.” 

“That’s what I need to do during this last meeting.”

Geoff face-palmed. “Alright, alright. Let’s finish this shit-show up.” he said as he walked out to the conference room. Jack followed behind him.

“Michael, could you get Gavin, for me?” Ryan asked as he and Meg begun walking to the conference room.

Michael nodded and quickly turned towards Jeremy. “Dude, bring the popcorn. It’d be nice to have snacks for the Ryan shit-show for once.” he joked as he got up to go get Gavin. Jeremy nodded and listened.

A few minutes later, mostly everyone was in the conference room. “Is everyone here?” Geoff asked, annoyed.

“Just waiting on Gavin.” Ryan answered.

“Not waiting on him, anymore.” Michael announced as he pushed a glum, Gavin into the room. Gavin had dried tears on his face and bags underneath his eyes. He didn’t look up as he was pushed into the room.

“Okay, now everyone’s here.” Ryan announced.

“Aaaaawwww Gavin, please don’t look so sad.” Meg told him.

When he heard Meg’s voice, his head shot up and his eyes widened. “Meg?!” he questioned. “What are you doing here?! How are you still here?! I thought-”

“Can we just get on with it?!” Geoff interrupted.

“Right.” Ryan nodded. “So, I know a few weeks ago, I told you guys about a reaper coming by and stealing the soul energy I needed.”

“That’s right.” Michael confirmed.

“And last week I told you we needed to catch that reaper. So, today, we did.” Meg waved her hand in acknowledgement. “This is Meg. With her captured, she was able to tell be why she was stealing the souls from me. She told me that the council I set up in the Underworld doesn’t actually know that I am up here in Los Santos.” He was interrupted by the sound of Michael’s phone going off.

“Michael…” Geoff growled out angrily. 

Michael look at his phone. “Sorry, it’s Lindsay. She’s calling to tell me what she has probably. Don’t know why she couldn’t have waited til she got back to base, but it must be some kind of a big deal. I’ll leave the room to hear what it is.” he said as he walked out.

“Someone can explain it to him after I go,” Ryan replied.

“Where are you going?” Geoff asked next.

“Well, I was the one who wasn’t communicating with my council, so I figured I should be the one to own up to my mistake.”

“But you’re taking your reaper with you right?” Jeremy asked in response. Gavin looked sadly after he heard what Jeremy had asked.

“No,” then Ryan sighed. “No. I gave Meg an important sort of assignment here on earth. But I’m going to go talk with my council now.” Before he teleported away, he walked over to Gavin. He leaned down to his ear and whispered, “She’s immune.” Then, he poofed into his black smoke and teleported away.

“Wait, what?” Gavin asked.

Meg sauntered over to Gavin. “It looks like I can stay here with you.” she greeted him as she pulled him up into a kiss. Gavin blinked for a moment before piecing together what Ryan had meant. He was soon kissing her back just as passionately.

“Ugggg,” Geoff groaned as he saw.

“HOLY SHIT YES!!!!!” Michael screamed as he ran back into the room with his phone.

“What is it?” Jeremy asked.

“Turns out the stomach bug was morning sickness!” Michael replied, excited.

“Oh?” Jack replied with a smile.

“Lindsay is pregnant. We’re having a baby! This crew is gonna have a baby!” he cheered.

Jack and Jeremy gave Michael a round of applause. Geoff looked at the applause and at Gavin and Meg kissing. He sighed and put his head in his hands. “Someone get me a godsdamn drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it. I don't know If I'd have been available to update this Wednesday or not, but I've been home recovering from getting my gallbladder taken out on Friday, all weekend, so I've been bored out of my mind. So I figured I'd finish this story. And I don't know if I'll be doing this, this week or next week, but I'm gonna post some one shot origin stories for this AU. I'll just be doing one soon. Creatures of the Day prequel in June, the sequel to this story in August or September.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fic of the semester. This is also the first original Idea I've had for a fic post accident/TBI. So good on me. I know this is a shaky start, but I promise I be more confident in my non heist writing of the fic. I'll be better at this fic as time goes on.


End file.
